Letters to Mimi
by sapofbks2008
Summary: UPDATE Mimi never dreamed of being a model. Modeling just fell into her lap and she took it because then people noticed something about her other then her height. Now she's older and wiser and she just wants to be herself, but leaving it all is hard to do
1. Chapter 1

Aunt Mimi,

I don't get why I can't be an only child. Mai is such a pain in the butt. I hate sharing my toys with her!! She gets into everything and if she locks herself in her room one more time I'm running away to David's house.

Did I tell you that mommy is going to have another baby? I'm going to be a big sister AGAIN.

I want to be an only child is that so much to ask?

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

Being an only child isn't as fun as it seems. I'm an only child and it was pretty boring growing up with no one to play with. I'm sure your siblings will come in handy at one point or another.

There are good things to being a big sister. Don't try and hide the new baby like you did with Mai. If you're good then maybe you can come visit me sometime. I live in a really nice apartment in New York that you would love playing in. I have a room just for you.

Aunt Mimi

* * *

"Aunt" Mimi,

Would you please not tell my daughter that she can go see you in New York to see you? Mimi won't stop talking about it and now Risa won't stop crying because she doesn't want her baby to leave.

Thank you for telling her that being a big sister isn't as bad as it seems. She's really not happy about the new baby that's coming. I try and tell her that being an only child isn't so bad but I'm her father so of course I don't know anything.

Atsushi

* * *

Atsushi,

I miss my god child. I'm sorry if she likes me better then you, but in the future I will talk to the two you first before I bring something like that up again.

I hear that you're going to have another brat again. Congrats. Can't the two of you knock it off for two seconds? Really what is this like 10?

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

I liked you better when you were the cute kid next door who used to bring me milk everyday so I would grow. You know how many kids we have. Knock it off.

Atsushi

* * *

Atsushi,

Lot of good all that milk did me. I think you got smaller if anything.

Mimi

* * *

Atsushi,

Who's David?"

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

Don't mention David to Otani. David is a little American boy who moved here a couple months ago. I think Mimi has a little crush on him and I'm trying to wait for the right moment to bring him up. We're still recovering from that last incident.

We're talking about Mimi coming to visit you in a couple of months. It's not easy for me to let Mimi go anywhere far away from me, but she really wants to see you. I figure we can make a family trip out of it maybe.

Risa

* * *

Risa,

No please. Not all of you. Anything but that.

Little Mimi has a crush? That's so cute! I won't say anything. I want to break the two of you up but I remember the last time Mimi had a crush. How is he going to handle it when she starts dating?

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

My baby! I don't even want to think about it. They grow up so fast. Not that I really have to worry all that much. All I have to do is let Otani lock Mimi in her room when she's ready to date. We'll have our baby girl forever.

Sadly I know better than that, but a mother can dream.

Risa

* * *

Why does everyone send my e-mail? I should just start charging by the e-mail. Well not Mimi of course. She's my godchild. I love her, but the rest of them can all go away.

**A/N: I have to ask all of you what you think of this because I personally hate how this turned out. My plans for this story were to make a story with a collection of letters from and to Mimi, but when I wrote it I hated it. **

**My plans have shifted a little since then. I plan on making this a story about Mimi. There are still going to be letters from the Otani family in there but I don't think it's going to be the main focus of the story any longer. In the end though I still don't know how I feel about the story itself and and really confused it should continue or just let this be a one shot.**

**So tell me what you think. Do you love it or do you hate it?**

**I also plan of fixing the whole name thing. There's Mimi and then there's mini Mimi. If I write a story about the two of them I personally am going to have to fix it so I don't get so confused while writing the two of them into the story. I never planned on doing a story about Mimi so now my head hurts just thinking about the fact that I have two characters with the same name.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aunt Mimi,

Mom says that she wants to kill daddy? Should I be worried? Dad says that mom's just in a bad mood because she doesn't feel well but she looks like she means it sometimes.

I told mom that I wanted to be a model and she said that I could do that if that was my dream. Then she told me the one time that she modeled with you. She showed me some pictures to. You looked really pretty. Did you really wear all that stuff in the middle of winter?

Mimi

* * *

Mimi read her godchild's e-mail with a smile on her face. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip as she pressed the reply button.

She thought about all of her boyfriends that she had had over the years. She thought about all the clothes that were in her closet, and all the makeup sitting in her bathroom, but when she thought about her bare cupboards and the fact that she didn't have a lot of friends because she spent so much time traveling.

If Mini Mimi wanted to be a model she would be the first one to help her get her break, but no matter how glamorous it seemed she didn't really want her godchild in the kind of life that she had. It was hard to be a kid when you thought that getting everything you wanted was the way of the world.

* * *

Mini Mimi,

Wearing shorts in the winter is nothing. You have a diet all of the time and you don't have a lot of time to do the fun stuff. If you want me to be really honest my dream wasn't to be a model when I was your age. When I was younger I wanted to be a teacher like your dad, but then someone told me that I would make a really good model and before I knew it I was on the cover of magazines.

Think about it some more, little stuff. It's a fun job. It's one that you could have now if you wanted, but it's hardly as fun as it seems.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi walked away from her computer and thought about that fact that in a couple of months she was going to be walking away from the only thing she had ever done to go back home. She hadn't told anyone but she was retiring from modeling. The only one that knew was her agent, and he was doing his damndest to change her mind.  
Mimi's agent made as much money because he had her and she was well aware of it, but she decided that she was going to quit for her because the truth was that she didn't want to be a model. In middle school it had been a lot of fun to have a career and have a lot of stories to tell about work. She loved being on the cover of magazines and that people recognized her and wanted her autograph.

However with age came some wisdom, and the truth was that while there were some really cool things that came with being a model, they were mostly material and they didn't keep her happy. She wanted a house, a husband, and kids and she wasn't going to find that in the life she was in now. Models didn't stay married. Models didn't have kids because it gave them stretch marks. Models didn't have a life.

No one likes you when you're a model. They're either jealous of your life or they're intimidated. Not to mention it's impossible to keep up a friendship because you're always working. But most of the most annoying thing about being a model was that your friends always expected you to be someone that you're not. Mimi was a person she wasn't a model in real life. Sometimes she didn't want to put on makeup and do her hair perfectly. Sometimes she didn't want to match. A t-shirt and jeans sounded really good sometimes, but no one wanted to see her like that.

Well except Otani. No one ever wanted to see the real her but Otani, which was ironic because he was the last person she would have ever shown her real side when she was younger. She wanted to be perfect for him so he would see how perfect they were together. And then Risa had shown up and she had been someone that Mimi had hated instantly just for the fact that she had what was never Mimi's.

Mimi wasn't in love with Otani any longer but she liked the idea of being with a guy like him. The problem was that she couldn't find another guy like him. Not in her life at least. She walked out of the door to her huge apartment and dreamed of home and thought to herself that she would give up everything she had just to have a family of her own to come home to.

Fourteen hours later Mimi let herself into her apartment and greeted the dark hollow apartment with depression. After a long day like today she really wanted someone to greet her at the door after a long day, but she didn't have the time for a dog and the last boyfriend had been enough of a nightmare that she was off men for awhile

She had greeted him in her bedroom with another woman in their bed. Her ex-boyfriend had found out what a lamp shade to the head had felt like.

She had found out how the story looked on the front cover of dozens of tabloids and then she had to explain herself to her M&M. It turned out that her life made it all the way across countries now that there was internet.

Damn it.

She liked being a good example to Mimi but not if it meant that she couldn't give her scummy ex-boyfriend what was coming to him. Lucky for her, Risa had been on her side and told her that she would explain it to her daughter and to do what she had to do.

Go Risa.

* * *

Aunt Mimi,

Mommy went to the doctor today and we got to see a picture of the baby in her tummy. It was really cool and it looked like dad wanted to cry. It was so embarrassing! Mai locked herself in the bathroom in the doctor's office and someone had to get a key to get her out. She's a pain in the butt but it was still funny. Mai pouted all the way home. Mom kept looking at the picture that the doctor took and dad said that he was going to take all the doors off the house if Mimi didn't stop locking herself in rooms.

Just a normal day.

Mimi

P.S.

DON'T call me Mini Mimi.

* * *

Mini Mimi

I'll call you whatever I feel like short stuff. Be lucky you're not tall like your mom and me.

Aunt Mimi

* * *

Atsushi,

You CRIED! That's so cute.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

Shut up. I'll block you. Don't think I won't. I'm getting enough of it at home. Oh and since my daughter tells you everything I figure you already know that Mai locked herself in another room, this time it was in the doctor's office.

I took the door off her bedroom, but she just locked herself in the bathroom. For obvious reasons the bathroom door stays. Risa laughed to so hard that she almost fell over. I don't know why I bother.

Atsuhi

* * *

Mimi almost spit out her drink. She snickered while she hit reply.

* * *

Atsushi,

That's impressive parenting there.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

You'll be happy to know that I solved the problem in a ten minute conversation. I just told Mai that for every day she doesn't lock herself in the room I'll let her watch another half an hour of television. She promised to be more careful. I am the better parent.

Stop teasing Otani. He sulked for an hour. It's a pain in the butt to get him out of one of his moods.

Risa

* * *

Risa,

I'll stop giving your husband a hard time when you start calling him by his first name.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi

I guess you'll be teasing Otani then. The kids and I played a trick on him and we locked him in our bedroom. He turned an impressive shade of red when we finally let him out.

Risa

* * *

Mimi rolled her eyes. They were all nuts.

**A/N: Okay so one person reviewed this story. I'm happy with that. At least someone's reading it. Anyway, I'm still not crazy about this story but I continue to write more because... I have no idea. I'm just going to write the story until I get bored with it and hope that the story will end up having an ending. **

**I have a couple of One shots coming. They should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi refused answer the door because she knew who was going to be on the other side. It there was ever a person she hated more he was on the other side on her apartment door. She was going to have to kill her doorman. He kept letting HIM through the front door. If there was ever a man that was farther from the guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with it was the man on the other side of the door.

The guy on the other side of the door needed to be cooked and fried at the stake. He was Alex Menz. He was the new and upcoming actor that everyone wanted to know about. Woman wanted to date him and get in his pants. Guys wanted to be him, some wanted to get in his pants, most were insanely jealous. Dogs wanted to mark him as theirs.

Mimi just wanted to kill him. He was loud. He thought he was perfect. He thought the sun rose just for him. He thought that he could get anything he wanted just by smiling. Alex was like a female version of herself and it drove her nuts.

She hated American men. They just grated on her nerves…

Okay, American men had grated on her nerves since she had found her American ex in her bed with another woman, but that wasn't the point. She wouldn't bring race into it, but it was either that, or you would have to admit that all guys had the potential to screw the waitress and the restaurant you frequented at.

The point was that she needed to get rid of the guy on the other side of the door before her neighbors came out of their apartments to see who was pounding on her door. Mimi stared at the door for a couple of minutes but the pounding continued. He knew that she was home. He had to. Her door man didn't know where his loyalties lay. She was going to have to get him fired.

Mimi wasn't wearing anything special this morning. She was just wearing flannel pants and a tank top, she wasn't wearing makeup, and she hadn't brushed her hair. She looked perfect for this kind of company. The site of her should have him running the other way.

Mimi looked at the piece of toast sitting in front of her and dreamed of the day when she could eat carbs again. She got up from her kitchen chair and walked over to the front door. When she finally opened the door she had a scowl on her face and her manner screamed that she was in a bad mood.

The guy on the other side of the doorway smiled at her a lifted a bag that smelled like heaven. He was suppose to be one of the most handsome men in the United States with his boyish face, dark hair, and muscular build, but all she saw was what he had in his hands. She let him in the door and stole the bag from his hand.

"Took you long enough." Alex strolled around the place like he owned it.

The toast was long forgotten as Mimi looked in the bag. There was sugar in there! Mimi couldn't remember the last time she had a Krispy Kreme but it was time for her to get well acquainted with them. She took one out of the bag and took a bite out of it, not feeling the least bit guilty to be eating such a fattening food.

Maybe she would get fired.

Maybe she wouldn't.

A girl could have dreams.

If she got in trouble for this she would just blame Alex.

It would make her day if they killed him for it.

"What's with the brown bag?" Mimi said when she didn't have her mouth full of dounut.

Alex looked shocked, "I can see it now "Alex Menz brings a super model a Krispy Kreme donut". It would be all over the news. I would gain enemies by the second."

That's what they figured her fans would do if they found out, but she hadn't figured that Alex would think of it.

"You really need to talk to whoever came up with your last name and get all of them shot." Mimi said around donut.

It was hard to believe that just a couple of minutes ago she had been dreaming about fattening foods.

Alex winced, "Tell me about it. My mother liked it though and before I knew it…"

Mimi smirked, "You gained a crappy last name because your mommy liked it? You sounded like the title to a crappy mens magazine."

"Shut Up."

"Hell you don't have last name. How screwed up is that? People just call you Mimi."

"It's my signature." Mimi struck a pose to be a pain in the ass and walked back over to the kitchen that look state of the art but was never used.

"So I heard that you're quitting the business." Alex said from behind her.

Mimi almost spit out her second donut and turned back to stare at Alex like he had just come from hell.

How the hell did he know? And if he knew how many others did?

Alex reclined against her counter, "You can chill out. No one else knows. You're publicist called me and asked me to talk to you because somehow he seems to think that you listen to what I say."

Mimi sank back into her chair, "I can't believe he told _you_."

Alex took the bag she put on the table and took a donut out of the bag. "It seems that people think that we're close seeing as we're always together," he smiled as if this was a victory of some kind.

Mimi put her head on the table, "It's not like I have much of a choice. You stalk me."

"Are you going to tell anyone about my leaving.? Or thinking about it at least." She looked up at him to see what he would do.

He frowned, "I wouldn't do something like that. I know you think I'm shallow and a pain in the ass and maybe I am. But I'm not someone to do something like that. I value my privacy too much to take anyone else's away like that."

Maybe it wasn't because she was feeling a little depressed this morning. Maybe it was because she had always wondered deep down what it would be like, but before Mimi knew it she had gotten up and met Alex at the counter he was leaning against and was kissing Alex in a kiss so hot that it would have melted ice instantly. Mimi felt a spark of desire that she hadn't felt in months.

When Alex reached out to her she pulled back and instantly regretted the action almost as much as she felt relieved. She started walking away when Alex reached out and stopped her. She wanted to slap him, but she was still in a state of shock that she had kissed someone that she got to her so much.

Alex looked serious and he was breathing a little hard. "I'm not going to tell anyone and I don't think you're doing the wrong thing. I can tell that you're not happy and if getting out of modeling is what you need to do to make you happy then I support you." He said referring to pre-kiss conversation. It seemed that extreme desire didn't affect him all that much.

Or he wasn't extremely aroused. That wasn't something Mimi wanted to think about.

Mimi snorted and tried to look aloof, "Like I care what you think," she scoffed.

Mimi shouldn't have been as touched as she was. She didn't even like Alex that much so his opinion shouldn't have mattered, but it did, although she wouldn't admit it to him. She blinked to hide tears that were forming and pulled her arm away. Mimi told him that he could let himself out and then she went to hide in her bedroom.

* * *

M&M,

Being an adult doesn't mean that you still don't do stupid things. Remember that Mini Mimi.

Mimi

* * *

Aunt Mimi,

You confuse me sometimes Aunt Mimi. What did you do that was stupid? DON'T CALL ME M&M. David calls me that all the time. I HATE it.

Your loving Godchild

* * *

Mimi,

What did you do now?

Risa

* * *

Risa,

I kissed someone I don't really like all that much and I don't know why. You should really stop reading your daughters e-mails.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

You should talk to my husband then. He kissed me a couple of times when he said he didn't like me. He's the one who knows more about this then I do.

I don't read my daughters e-mails. She tells me about them.

Risa

* * *

Risa,

He ended up marrying you. I think why he kissed you is fairly obvious.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

Need I say more?

Risa

* * *

Risa,

I'm not going to marry the guy. That would just be stupid.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

We are more alike than I thought we were. I thought the same think right before I married Otani.

Risa

* * *

Risa,

I would have run if I were you. The two of you can't go three hours without arguing about something. I bet your friends that you would get divorced in six months.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

You lost that bet. We do fight a lot, but think about all the make-up sex we have.

Risa

* * *

Mimi read the e-mail with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Risa had said that. Even after all the years that she had known her Risa could still surprise her. Mimi could imagine that was why Otani kept her around.

**A/N: This story is a pain in the butt to write. I hope you all like this chapter! Anyway, a new one shot should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aunt Mimi

I MISS YOU!

Mimi

* * *

Mimi's scummy publicist was making her life hell. Alex kept bringing donuts to her in the morning when her defenses were weakest. The apartment had never felt more hollow and lonely and M&M missed her.

So Mimi did what any person would do when they got homesick. She hoped on a plane in the middle of the work week and went home. The flight was long and tiring, the time difference alone was going to kill her. All throughout the trip she kept thinking about home and it got her through, but just barely. She hadn't told anyone that she was coming so when Mimi got off the plane no one was there to greet her. She ignored everyone that stared at her like she had come from another planet. She pasted a smile on her face and signed autographs to anyone brave enough to approach her.

Mimi only brought a carry on because she was going to have to go back to New York in about four days and contrary to popular belief she didn't pack heavy whenever she traveled. She really didn't see the need either. Whatever she needed she would just buy and bring home with her. There was no need to pack when she barely had time to book the flight and then hop on the plane. She was going to miss some shoots and her publicist was going to kill her but she didn't care.

Mimi left the airport and hailed herself a taxi and told the driver where to go and she leaned back and hoped that she didn't fall asleep before she could make it to a comfortable bed. In New York it was three in the morning but here it was four in the afternoon.

Mimi was drowsing in the backseat when her cell phone rang and she thought about letting it going to voice mail but she figured she should check it first.

Mimi saw that it was Alex and because she was perverse, she picked it up and greeted him.

She got no greeting from him either. He just starting out with the yelling.

"How the fuck could you just hop on a 13 hour flight across the world on a whim is beyond anyone, but get the fuck back here!"

Alex was irate and Mimi was tired, it could have been worse, "Alexandria, would you take a chill. I'm going to be back in a couple of days. I just need a break."

Alex paused. Mimi figured that she hadn't planned on coming back which just went to show you how much he knew her. She was leaving the business but she wasn't just going to fall off the universe and never come back. She would fall off the universe for a couple of days but she would be back.

Mimi saw the end it sight but she needed to be home for a bit before she announced her retirement and all the shit hit the fan. Oddly enough home for her wasn't at her parents' house, but it was at the Otani household, which just went to say how crazy Mimi was.

"You're just going to a couple of days?" he said sounding a bit less crazed.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Why do you ask me a couple more times and see what kind of answers I give you after you piss me off? I just told you that didn't I?"

Alex scoffed, "You should have told me that you were going home for awhile. I don't like getting a call in the middle of the night from one of your friends saying that you've went off the deep end."

"I never told anyone anything that should have made them worry. I just told a couple of people that I needed a break. I told them. Not you. That says something doesn't it. I don't even like you why would I tell you anything or listen to anything you have to say about it," she lied… sorta.

Alex's deep laugh moved through the phone, "You seem to like the donuts I bring you every morning."

"You like me, you know you do." He teased.

"Alexandria."

"For the love of God don't call me that."

And so it went all the way throughout the whole ride. He never got off the phone. By the time they pulled up to Atsushi's house she was about to kill herself.

"I'm going to go. Lose my number would you?"

Alex yawned, "Keep dreaming of me."

He disconnected and Mimi hopped out of the taxi and walked up to the house that she called home and knocked on the door even though she was tempted to just use the hide-a-key. Mimi really didn't want to wait and see who would listen for the door.

Surprisingly it didn't take all that long for Risa to answer the door looking bigger than ever and not the least bit happy to see her.

"I knew when I woke up this morning it was going to be a bad day." Risa grumbled and let her in.

Mimi smiled and let herself in the house and moved to the kitchen to flop onto a chair, "I thought you would at least bit surprised to see me."

Risa moved slowly to the kitchen and lowered herself onto a chair, "I stopped being surprised by seeing you randomly pop up here when you showed up two weeks after Christmas because you wanted more cake from Christmas."

Mimi thought about that time. It was right around when she had dumped the Scum Bucket.

"I wanted to come home for a visit." Mimi smiled brightly.

Risa rubbed her stomach and smiled at Mimi, "What happened?"

Mimi thought about telling Risa that she was leaving modeling and coming back home but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud just yet. It wasn't official and she wasn't completely sure that she wasn't going to back out of it. Alex however…

No. Not an option.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see everyone is all." Mimi lied smoothly.

Risa snorted, "I don't believe you. You should just give up now and tell me what's going on before Otani brings Mai and Mimi home from school."

"A conversation without you cursing my existence," Mimi said in mock shock, "that's shocking. You haven't even given me a face that would scare the paint off a wall."

Risa sighed and looked forlorn, "I don't have the energy. I haven't had the energy to hit Otani either. I've been good all month. The kids are starting to worry that I'm planning something big when the truth it I just don't have it in me right now."

Mimi perked up, "I can cause a little trouble for you."

Risa slid her a look and smiled evilly, "You could." She thought about it a little, "As long as you don't bring up David."

"How's that going anyway?"

"David put gum in her hair and Otani threatened to talk to the teacher."

"What stopped him?"

Risa pulled herself up and went over to the counter for a glass of water, "I did. I figured it Otani went to the teacher then she would tell him what was going on."

Mimi snorted, "That would have been good."

"Otani doesn't handle childhood crushes well. I've learned from last time."

Ah, that the last time… That was something that didn't need repeating.

"So what stopped him?"

"I told him that I would get Maity involved. He seemed to think that would do something."

Little did he know…

Risa turned to look at Mimi quizzically, "So what really brought you here. It must have been something good for you to travel thirteen hours?"

"I just wanted to see you guys. Is that such a bad thing?"

Risa thought about it a second. "Come to think of it, it is a bad thing. I know that Mimi was hinting that you come see her. Now she's going to think every time you she tells you she misses you that you'll hop on a plane."

Wouldn't they all be surprised to know that Mimi was thinking about buying the house down the street…

"So you're not working anymore?"

Risa scowled, "They told me to go home and stay there until I had the baby. I'm too big to fit in the trailer anyway."

Risa didn't know what to do with herself when she wasn't working. It was a curse when she had to stay home.

"So what brought you here?"

Risa was like a dog with a bone. "Nothing's wrong."

"You like that Alex guy that you're always seen with in the tabloids all that time don't you."

It wasn't a question. "I do not!"

"Liar."

* * *

Mimi,

Everyone here wants your head on a platter, but since you're not here and you won't pick up your phone they're willing to settle for me. I don't know why they all think I control you somehow but it's getting ugly. Get back here! I'll buy you two dozen donuts for you to get these people off my ass.

Alex

* * *

Alex,

What do you think that two dozen donuts would do? If I gained a couple pounds I would blame it on you and then what do you think they would do? I'm a model for Gods sake. You're committing murder. You're killing a perfect body. Anyway, I have no idea why anyone thinks that you could talk me into anything. You're just a pain in my ass."

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

You have a perfect body in my opionion, but I do think that you could gain a couple of pounds. The rest of the world might see you gaining a couple of pounds a sin, I think it would only make you look more beautiful.

Alex

* * *

Alex,

Skinny is in. It's always going to be in. The next time I'm eating carbs I'll be sitting home with nothing to do but fill out college forms.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

If that's what you want to do with your life then I support you one hundred percent. You should be happy Mimi.

…

Just get your butt back here first. For the time being you bound to contracts and I'm bound to get beaten to death if you don't show up here soon.

Alex

* * *

Alex,

You say this like it's going to make me come to you faster. The only thing that letter accomplished is convincing me that I need a couple more days off.

I have to be sure your good and dead before I make it back home.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

I hate you

Alex

**A/N: Yet another chapter from the story that's giving me nightmares. Some of it isn't a dream for me to write but I have to admit that the letters are fun to write. R/R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mimi's homecoming had been filled with loud voices and hugs. M&M had jumped up and down and tried to drag her one way while Mai had wanted to show her that her room still didn't have door on it. Otani had taken one look at her and then looked at his wife and said that now that they had a babysitter they could go to the wedding.

Risa gotten herself out of the chair she had been lazing in and hit Otani upside the head with the back of her hand and had waddled her way up the stairs. Mimi had no idea what was going on but figured it wouldn't be long before and argument would make all known.

Mimi saw M&M's room and looked at all her toys and they talked about boys for a little bit. Mai got Mimi out of M&M's room and showed Mimi her room, minus the door. Mai seemed to see this as some kind of accomplishment, but Mimi really didn't understand that all that much. Mimi figured she wasn't supposed to understand the mind of a child. She was just supposed to go with it.

Otani and Risa were absent during all of this because they were in their bedroom having rather heated argument that could be heard throughout the whole house, but was ignored by everyone. It seemed that Risa was friends with a model that was getting married tonight and wanted Risa there. Risa didn't want to go because she was six months pregnant and thought that she would like she was wearing a tent instead of a dress.

Otani kept after her until he left the room in a huff and Mimi, who was extremely confused on why Otani wanted to go to a wedding of his own free will, went to find out what was going on.

Mimi let herself into the married couple's bedroom as if she owned the place and looked at Risa who was sulking on the bed.

"Either you've trained Otani a bit too well or he's lost his mind. Why does he want to go to this thing?"

Risa wouldn't look at her, "He wants to go because he knows that I want to go."

Mimi had to pause and think about that a second, "So he's trying to talk you into a wedding that you want to go to."

Mimi was convinced that pregnant woman lost their minds. "I don't get it."

Risa sighed and looked out the window, "I got the couple together. He was one of the camera men and she was one of the new models. They flirted for months but neither of them would make a move. I gave him a push and they went on a date. Three months later they were getting married. They blame it on me."

"So why won't you go?"

Risa mumbled something that Mimi couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

Risa mumbled again but this time with a sour face. Again Mimi couldn't hear her.

"What?"

Risa looked as if she had been set on fire she looked so mad. "I DON'T have anything to wear that fits," she blushed a bit.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "That's all."

Risa laid back on the bed and rolled her eyes, "I knew this was going to be a bad day today."

Mimi just rolled her eyes back and called in a favor.

Two hours later Risa had three amazing dresses to chose from that made her look like a million dollars. Otani who had opened the door and signed for the dresses that had been rushed over, told his wife that they were going to the wedding and so she better let Mimi get her dressed.

Mimi shoved her in a black dress that flowed to the floor and showed of Risa's amazing pregnancy cleavage, and hid a lot of the stomach that she was carrying around. Her hair was curled, her makeup was dark and smoky and she looked like she was glowing but it wasn't an affect of makeup. Mimi had to admit that she wanted what Risa ha more than anything else in the world.

Mimi sat back on the couch with Mai in her lap and M&M sitting next to her when Otani helped Risa down the stairs. Mimi grinned like a proud mama knowing that all her work had paid off. Risa looked like a million bucks.

"Wow." Mai looked at her mother like she was the god.

M&M grinned and clapped when she saw her mother.

Mimi turned into her usual self, "Take it all in kids because she's never going to look better than this moment."

Risa scowled, "I do know how to put on makeup and do hair you know. I do it for a living."

"I do it better."

Mimi knew this was bull, but she would never admit it aloud to anyone. Not even to herself. Mimi knew that Risa was talented as a stylist, but to admit it aloud…

Shudder. Mimi was perfect in every way, and she would never admit so otherwise.

"You're the one who let me do you're makeup."

Risa rolled her eyes and made it to the landing. Otani stood next to her in a tux looking like he was made to be in one even though he did have a scowl on his face.

"My feet hurt," he grumbled.

Risa looked smug, "You're the one who wanted to go."

"Only because you wanted to go."

"Doesn't matter. You asked for it."

"Doesn't change the fact that my feet hurt."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Try not to get kicked out of the wedding for fighting."

Both of them ignored Mimi and continued to bicker all the way to the door.

Risa turned to Mimi, "You know all the numbers. They're in bed by 9:30. No sugar. They'll never get to bed. All their homework needs to be checked over..."

Risa continued with the directions that Mimi had heard ten times before. She started to look for cracks in the wall so that she could pass the time. Risa caught her and scowled at her and Mimi grinned.

"I know."

Risa let Otani lead her out of the house and Mimi turned to the kids.

"Let's go get ice cream."

Mimi knew how to follow the rules.

Mimi,

You have two days. After that I'm coming there and coming to get you.

Alex

* * *

Alex,

How did you get them to agree to two days?

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

I told them that you had left with no plans to come back. I figured that by turning around and saying that I had the power to get you back at all would give me some leeway.

Alex

* * *

Alex,

YOU DID WHAT?!

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

Think of it as a practice run for when you really do leave the business.

Alex

* * *

Alex,

You are no help to me once so ever. You just made things a hell of a lot worse.

Mimi

* * *

Mimi,

You left me a big mess because you were running away from a kiss. I don't know what you think I was going to do, but I can tell you nothing that should have caused you to hop into a plane to a whole other country. Have you lost your mind? Sometimes you just have to face things. I did what I had to do. They called me. Not you. Me. And they wanted answers that I couldn't give them so I improvised. Clean up is your job.

Alex

* * *

Mimi spent a lot of time looking at her laptop wondering if what she was really doing was running away. If she really thought about it she might have to answer some of her own questions. Like what was she running away from?

Mimi feared that the answer might kill her.

**A/N: Risa seems a little out of character for me, and so does Otani a little bit but I thought about it and figured that I can blame it on the fact that Risa's pregnant. My focus is mostly on Mimi. An easy character to write because I don't have to worry about keeping her in character all that much because she's growing up and maturing so she's allowed to act diffrently from how she did in the series.**

**Oh, and make sure that you review on the story. I'm not all that sure about it so comments would be helpful. Tell me what you like about it and what you don't so I know what changes I might need to make.**


End file.
